helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Inspiration makes one happy
Info In fact, the Circus Boss is not useless. At least he can give Miss Rebecca new inspiration. Objective Go to of the Speaker and win the beauty contest. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Mom, I’m going to Miss Linglan’s House today. Eliza: Linglan again? I see. It’s good for you to learn more from her. But you have to be careful not to let her get in and help her sell for free. Magda: I’ll remember… Story Chat 2 Magda: Excuse me, Miss Linglan. Linglan: Not at all! You’re here just right. Our Chamber of Commerce has introduced a new batch of jewelry… Magda: (Mom was right……) Wait a minute, Miss Linglan. I’m here to see Miss Giulolo today. Can we talk about jewelry another day? Linglan: You didn’t come to Giulolo for anything urgent, did you? It only takes you a few minutes. Magda: Does it take more than a few minutes for anything else to follow? Alright, I will have a look. Story Root 2 Magda: Although I don’t think the quality of these jewelry is as good as the one I’m wearing, what do you think? Linglan: That’s not necessarily true. Your jewelry is really beautifully crafted, but you won’t wear it at every dance, will you? The classic style is a little conservative, I think that means you need some new jewelry to keep up with the trend. Most importantly, although you’re right, as a gemstone merchant, I can’t sit back and watch my goods compare before they are sold. Come here and let’s talk about gems. Magda: (Oh no! She’s getting excited.) Story Root 1 Magda: Although I don’t think the quality of these jewelry is as good as the one I’m wearing, what do you think? Linglan: Uh… It seems that you are ready for it. Magda: Of course~ Linglan: But it’s better! Magda: What!? Linglan: We have invited Miss Ellenstein, the new fashion vane of Finsel and social novice, to give her merciless suggestions for revision. The latest product, which came out only after improvement, is a collection of beauty and fashion. Well, it feels good, so I decided to use it as a slogan. You’re doing me a great favor! Giulolo is right over there in the reception room. Can you go by yourself? Magda: (……I’m so regret!!!) Giulolo: You have come to find me? I’m so happy! You don’t look so good? Magda: Um… Miss Lingland is so good. I wonder if I could become like her. Giulolo: Of course she’s good! It would be strange if you are like her…… Magda: Yes, it’s a little scary… Miss Giulolo, do you remember that we made an appointment to reassess the circus? We have solved the problems of venue, safety, horses and audiences in accordance with your opinions. Now the circus should be able to meet the standards for opening performances. Giulolo: Has it all been solved? So fast? Magda: Yeah, look, here’s the list. Giulolo: Um… Sites, open spaces outside slums… The number of guards, equestrian performances, propaganda means… Um… It doesn’t seem to be a problem. But there are still some details, the evacuation guidance of the crowd may need to arrange some additional personnel, cleaning and emergency response measures on that day… Magda: These trivial problems can be solved before the performance starts, right? What else? Giulolo: In this case, as long as the next field trip, even if the City Assembly re-discussed, should also be able to pass smoothly! But I still have one last question. Why do you work so hard for the circus? This is not something nobles should care about. Magda: Will you go to see the circus when it opens? Giulolo: Of course! I like to watch the performance of stepping on big balls. The clown who stepped on big balls is obviously human but almost as tall as me. Magda: That’s right, Giulolo. It’s because the circus can make everyone happy that I hope it will start smoothly. Giulolo: I see! Feels like the topic is different…? Magda: Is it? Giulolo: Hmmmm…… Forget it! Magda: WOW! Miss Giulolo, why did you jump on me suddenly? Giulolo: Don’t care what you don’t understand! I only know one thing, Miss Ellenstein is really a very good noble lady! You are better than any noble lady I have ever met. I must keep your name in my notebook and carry it with me. Magda: I’m not as good as you said… Giulolo: No matter what you say, my record will never go wrong! I’ve decided to help you run the circus and make everyone happy! If there is anything I need to do, please tell me! Magda: Haha, you are so reliable. If there is any problem, I will ask for your help. …Right! Maybe there’s one more thing that needs your help… Giulolo: What is it? I can’t wait to help you! Story Chat 3 Magda: Hello, is the owner of the circus here? Circus Owner: Rich girl! Rebecca: Miss Ellenstein, why are you here? Magda: Oh, Miss Rebecca is here too? I just discussed the details of the circus reassessment with the staff of City Assembly, so I have come here to let you know in advance. Circus Owner: Oh! That is to say!? Magda: Yes, according to the current situation, the reassessment should be able to pass smoothly. Circus Owner: Ok… That would be great! That’s good! It didn’t cost me money to get such a large space. Equestrian shows don’t cost money. I don’t even need to do propaganda and solicitation. Rebecca: Hello, that’s all Miss Ellenstein’s credit. If you save so much money, you will only waste it. It’s better to give it all to Miss Ellenstein. Magda: All right, Miss Rebecca, that’s all. Circus Owner: Yeah, yeah, that’s what all the lady said! I did not force her with a knife. She volunteered! Gratuitous! Help me! I can’t live up to her kindness. Thank you so much, Miss Ellenstein! You are our lifesaver, our renewed parents… Rebecca: Enough, shut up. Miss Ellenstein, don’t be so polite with such people. You should----- Magda: Come on, calm down. By the way, Miss Rebecca, how is your fashion design going? Rebecca: Ha ha… Good question! I’ve prepared several first-class fashions, and when they come out, I’m confident that the whole Stardust Continent will tremble! Magda: (What kind of clothes can make the mainland tremble? Rebecca: What a wonderful place Finsel is! Magda: You mean……? Rebecca: Of course, it means working side by side with a noble lady for such a small and beautiful thing. It just feels like… Anyone’s dream can be realized here in Finsel. Magda: You are exaggerating… Rebecca: Haha, your face is red! Circus Owner: Yeah, Rebecca is right. You can still realize your dream of making a lot of money in a circus in Finsel. Giulolo: Well, maybe not yet. Circus Owner: Huh? Where did this Oren come from? Magda: Let me introduce you to Miss Giulolo, a City Assembly Clerk responsible for circus reassessment and field visits. Circus Owner: Oh, oh! City Assembly… what does it mean by ‘maybe not yet’!? Giulolo: Cough… There is no problem with the reassessment itself, although there are some formalities to go through, you can rest assured that the circus performance has been approved by the City Assembly. Circus Owner: Oh oh oh oh! You scared me! Giulolo: Please listen to me. Here’s the problem. The place you choose is on the outskirts of the slums… It’s in Finsel. According to the Finsel Tax Act, commercial activities held in the city, not outside the city, must be taxed. Circus Owner: W…… what!!?? Rebecca: Is there such a rule? Then I won’t make any money… Magda: Shh ~Don’t worry, just keep listening. Giulolo: But, the Saint said, since circus is a good thing to make everyone happy, it can be tax-free! Circus Owner: Oh… Oh oh oh…! That’s good. That’s really good. Giulolo: Take it easy. Tax exemption is conditional. My condition is that the first day of the circus must be free! Circus Owner: Free!!!!! Magda: (Wow, his face turned so pale.) Rebecca: (A man who have been drained of blood by the devil… Yes… This theme can be used next time! First write down…) Giulolo: It doesn’t matter if you don’t accept this condition, but in contrast, if you don’t accept it, you have to pay the highest tax! Circus Owner: Tax…… highest…… tax……! Magda: (Oh! His face turned black.)) Rebecca: (Struck by a poison curse, a man who is about to become a toad. Marked.) Circus Owner: Wait a minute, why!? There is no such rule. Giulolo: Are there any rules you decided on? We always do things according to rules and records! I have consulted all the relevant laws and regulations from ancient times to the present, and there is no precedent for running circuses in the city. So the representative president said that this precedent is my own! Circus Owner: Oh no…… My money…… Magda: (The boss collapsed to the ground. Isn’t it dirty……) Rebecca: (Yes, the man who bravely challenged the devil but was killed in the end… Perfect!) Giulolo: Miss Ellenstein, did I go too far? He still lays on the ground. Magda: It’s all right. I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t expect this to happen. If you don’t want the first day free, why don’t you cancel the show? Circus Owner: No! Even if it’s free on the first day, there’s still a lot of money to be made. Ah, no, I don’t mean that. I mean…… Magda: Then go for dessert? Giulolo: Well, I want to eat cheese cake! Rebecca: I can’t. I want to go back and write down the inspiration just now. Circus Owner: LISTEN----- TO----- ME----- Category:Circus Night Event Category:Event Quests